


Out of Love

by Bolontiku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Post break up, this follows you with peeks at Tony and your thoughts on all of it.





	Out of Love

**Author's Note:**

> song lyrics in italics (and from google)

_ Won't tell you I'm lonely _ __   
_ 'Cause it might be selfish _ __   
_ I won't ask you to hold me _ _   
_ __ 'Cause that won't mend what's helpless

 

You stared at him, sunglasses in place, suit fitted perfectly to him, he looked immaculate as always. His coffee colored eyes skimmed over the crowd, over you.

There was a time when they would halt on you, a smile gracing his lips, a wink sent your way. Tony Stark had followed after you, chattering a mile a minute and you had curved him every chance you got. It wasn’t until he had shown up at your apartment, sushi and beer in hand. You narrowed your eyes at him and let him in. 

“Slumming it Stark?”

“Look, there’s nothing better than high end sushi washed down with crappy beer and I know for a fact that you had a shit day. By the way, that so called boss of yours has been reprimanded and you won’t have any more problems with him.”

It had surprised you, no one knew your boss was coming down on you so hard. You swallowed it and trucked on as you always did. No one knew that you hid in the bathroom to bite back angry tears till you could breath.

No one had come to your defense. 

That was the trick, the thought came bitterly and you looked at your notes in your lap to avoid seeing him pull the intern closer and whisper in her ear making her blush and smile.

**

Tony could see you in his peripheral, you looked lost, eyes avoiding him, but somehow tracking his every move. He could feel you as soon as he entered the room. How could he not? He was horrendously in love with you.

When your eyes fell on him again he pulled what-her-name closer. Breath brushing just under her ear, “be a doll and get me a coffee? Black, no sugar, thanks sugar.”

She nodded smiling at him and floating away. He grimaced and carefully looked across the room, purposely skipping over you.

Not before seeing your expression crumple and then nothing. If he had a heart it would have shattered at the void that sat upon your face.

No. You were better off without him.

  
_ There's not a thing I could say _ __   
_ Not a song I could sing _ __   
_ For your mind to change _ __   
_ Nothing can fill up the space _ __   
_ Won't ask you to stay _ _   
_ __ But let me ask you one thing

 

Paperwork piled on your desk, your focus was completely shot. As much as your had tried to ignore it, it seemed that he was everywhere. You wondered if he was doing it purposely? Surely he couldn’t be that cruel?

Oh, he had said it. He had told you that he loved you. You felt the sting behind your eyes, your chin quivered and you held your breath for a moment.

It had been too fast, you thought blinking back the tears. Too fast to be real. You should have known. God, you should have known, but you had let yourself believe it. 

You had fallen head over heels for Tony Stark.

Now, looking back you wondered.

**

You were sleeping when he realized it. He had said those three little words and god he had meant it with every fiber of his being.

But that was dangerous.

Everyone he loved was always in danger because of who he was. 

He couldn’t do that to you.

_ Wouldn’t _ do that to you.

  
_ Oh, when did you fall out of love? _ __   
_ Out of love _ _   
_ __ Oh, when did you fall out of love with me?

 

You are an adult, you reminded yourself working hard. Forcing yourself into work, home was empty. Lonely. You tossed your billionth cup of coffee into the trash and sent an email, finishing one task and moving onto another. Report after report had to be edited, revised, and filed. Finalized and sent off. 

The rap at your door made you jump. “You ever going home?”

You nodded glancing at the clock. “Of course.”

Since when did he care? Your boss never really cared, only to scream at your incompetence, well that was before Tony.

“Look, if you want to take some time off? I could look into a transfer for you?”

So, that was it. You smiled closing your computer and grabbing your bag. “I’m fine.”

“Y/N,” he stopped you and your struggled to not break down. How embarrassing. “It’s okay if you need time, I’m not that big of a dick. Look, I was kinda rooting for you, so… let me know.”

You nodded and side stepped him, hurrying out of the office and into the elevator.

**

Tony watched as your shoulders shook. You stood in front of the elevators, foot tapping impatiently. It wasn’t until you stepped in that he heard the gasp, followed by a muffled sob as the doors shut. 

He couldn’t remember why he was on this floor.

That was a lie. He knew exactly what he was doing here. He needed to see you. Had to see you.

He looked over as your boss stepped out, rubbing the back of his neck and Tony felt anger rise. “Hey!” The man jumped and backed up as Tony stalked towards him. “I thought I told you to leave her alone?!”

The man gawked at him, “what do you care? Y/N has been struggling ever since you dumped her, all I did was offer her time off so that she could regroup at home instead of her work being compromised because she’s thinking about you. And YOU!!” he came back pushing Tony, “you were SO in love with her, why don’t you stop toying with women’s hearts and tell them straight up that they are just a way to pass the time instead of..of.. Fuck, I just lost my job...”

  
_ I can't float in an ocean _ __   
_ That's already been drained _ __   
_ I won't cry at your feet now _ __   
_ I know my tears will fall in vain _ __   
  


You stared at the texts. There were so many. Your heart ached and for what felt like the impossibly millionth time you let yourself cry. Curled up in the center of your bed you felt as if it had grown. Without him laying next to you it was too big, without his warm body curled around yours- a sob shook your shoulders.

He had insisted on buying you the bed. “You kidding me? This mattress barely holds you, how am I supposed to lay in it? Not to mention I am not as big as Steve.”

“Does that mean your okay with me sharing my bed with Cap?” you had asked without looking at him.

“I swear to god…” you had burst into laughter as he attacked you, tickling your sides till you cried, tears of laughter, howling your capitulation. His lips pressed against yours, teeth nipping, “I’ll show you especially what you won’t be doing with Cap in this bed!” he growled pushing you into it and following you.

He had made you so happy.

**

Tony stared at your door. 

He took a step forwards and then turned, headed down the stairs and pausing at the landing. He took the stairs two at a time before he realized he was standing at your door. 

He took a breath as he raised his hand.

What would he say? WHat would you say? Would you be happy to see him? Would you slam the door on his face? You would be justified, he just wanted to see you.

God, he just wanted to see you. Stand in your presence. Kiss you, he wanted so badly to kiss you.

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony froze at the voice, he stepped back careful not to make a sound. Not answering until he could make it out of your building.

“Mr. Stark, I could really use your help right now, there’s this guy and he’s calling himself The Shocker or something like that and ungh-”

“Where are you?” he asked stepping out of your building.

“Ahh, right now? I think I hit my head-wait, the corner of-”

Tony was already in the sky.

 

_ There's not a thing I could say _ __   
_ Not a song I could sing _ __   
_ For your mind to change _ __   
_ Nothing can fill up the space _ __   
_ Won't ask you to stay _ __   
__ But let me ask you one thing   
  


You bumped into something hard. HARD. 

“Sorry, you alright there?”

You nodded and decided you should keep moving. You had a stack of envelopes to get to the fifth floor and-

“You’re Y/N, right?”

You blinked and looked at the man in front of you. “Bucky. OH, Bucky!” you smiled brightly, well attempted to.

He chuckled, “that is the worst smile I’ve seen in ever and I’m pretty old.”

A sigh left you. 

“It’s alright. I get it, just between you and me?” you tilted your head and he leaned in close, “He’s a fucking idiot and is doing shitty without you.”

**

Tony grumbled as the wall got in his way. 

“Sir, perhaps drinking isn’t the way to handle this?”

“Noted,” he answered a he poured the last of the bottle of- he stared blearily at the bottle but the letters wouldn’t stay put and he gave up giving a shit. 

 

_ Oh, when did you fall out of love? _ __   
_ Out of love _ __   
_ Oh, when did you fall out of love with me? _ __   
_ No use wondering _ __   
_ While your change in heart has wandered _ __   
_ So I ask you this question _ __   
__ 'Cause it might help me sleep longer   
  


There were some days that you thought it was all made up. 

Tony Stark walked around, as confident as ever, not once looking your way. Had it all been a daydream?

If he hadn’t said those words… you could have just moved on and then you paused. That was it, you turned looking directly at him. That was it, you had made it up, you had read that sometimes you could believe in something that your brain could believe it to be facts.

Maybe you had gone crazy and not realized it?

Standing you nodded to yourself. That was it then. 

** 

Tony paused. 

You had just made a decision. 

He could see it in your stance, the look in your eyes. He didn’t like this. The feeling of dread as your hurried away from the cafeteria. 

 

_ Oh, when did you fall out of love? _ __   
_ Out of love _ __   
_ Oh, when did you run out of love for me? _ __   
_ Out of love (Out of love) _ __   
_ Out of love (Out of love) _ _   
_ __ Out of love with me

 

Tony tried to stay away from you. He really did. He knew that parading past you with various women couldn’t be helping. But you no longer looked. Instead you carried on like you always did, continuing on with whatever work you did. 

He decided he would talk with you, see how you were doing after a couple weeks of it. 

Standing in the doorway of your office he stared at the man behind the desk. “Who are you?”

“Mr. Stark!!” the man jumped to his feet, “I’m sorry is there something I could do to help you?!”

“You can tell me what the hell you’re doing in Y/N’s seat?”

“Oh, Y/N accepted a transfer. It really was the best for her, promotion, which in turn gave me a promotion an-”

Tony turned and ignored the rest of the rambling the man kept spewing.

**

You stared at the floor of your room. 

The apartment was empty. You had left everything. Everything he had supplied. You would have to start over. New couch. New dinner table.

New bed.

You could feel the gnawing emptiness growing inside. It seemed to want to swallow you whole and you weren’t sure what to do about it.

There was something devastating about being completely in love with someone and not being enough, not able told hold onto that. That he fell out of love with you so quickly. 

The walls echoed your sobs. 

It was a dream, you reminded yourself. Silly little dream.

 

_ Oh, when did you fall out of love? _ __   
_ Out of love _ __   
_ Oh, when did you run out of love for me? _ __   
_ Out of love (Out of love) _ __   
_ Out of love (Out of love) _ _   
_ __ Out of love with me

**Author's Note:**

> meh, yell at me. or let me know how shitty this was, anyhow, had to write it down.


End file.
